


Gimme, Gimme, Gimme Your Love

by redkislington



Series: Stiles Makes a Boyfriend [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Baking, Fluff, Food Sex, I NEED IT OKAY!, Kinda, M/M, Teasing, Whipped Cream, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 13:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/887983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redkislington/pseuds/redkislington
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles bakes a cake! Derek 'helps'! <strike>In</strike>appropriate uses of whipped cream ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gimme, Gimme, Gimme Your Love

**Author's Note:**

> Fluffy fluff flufferson. Yay, I, like, hardly ever write fluff. I... I needed it. I'm bracing myself with as much happy as I can before I catch up on the season. D: (I'm behind, like, a lot. Only saw the first episode so far)
> 
> Title is from Whipped Cream by Ludo.

Stiles whisked away, his forearm burning just slightly from the repetitive movement of his wrist, but it was worth it. He'd always much preferred the taste of real, homemade whipped cream over the stuff at the store. The smell of the chocolate cakes were starting to fill the entire space of Derek's loft, and Stiles smiled to himself when he heard Derek groaning from the entry way, the sound of everything dropping to the floor and Derek's footsteps before the werewolf was pushed flush to Stiles back.

 

“Smells good...” He inhaled deeply, then nuzzled into Stiles neck. Stiles shifted slightly and tried to concentrate on not over whipping the cream.

 

“For Isaac's birthday.” Stiles smiled at the alpha, who looked happy. Stiles couldn't help but be a little bit shocked still when Derek was happy, smiling like he couldn't help it. Stiles turned back to the cold bowl and turned the whisk through the cream a few more times before pulling it out and checking the consistency. Seemed just about right, but taste was really what mattered.

 

The teen turned around in Derek's arms, pulling a dollop of cream off the whisk with his pinkie and holding it out to Derek. The wolf rumbled, a rim of red shining around the edge of his eyes before he leaned forward, taking Stiles' finger in mouth and sucking the cream off with a pleased moan that had Stiles shaking.

 

“Mmm.” Derek licked his lips. “Delicious.” He leaned forward a bit more and gathered some cream on his thumb, pressing it to Stiles' lips. “Try it...”

 

Stiles parted his lips, then decided it was time for a little payback. He let his eyelids flutter shut, and moaned as he sucked Derek's thumb in, rubbing the digit over with his tongue until there wasn't a trace of the sweet cream left.

 

“Fuck.” Derek muttered, pulling his hand away. Stiles gave the alpha a smug grin, and then the next second he was being shoved into the counter. He let go of the whisk, but Derek caught it before it hit the ground. He gave Stiles a dirty smirk, then nodded to the teen. “Shirt off.”

 

Stiles hurriedly complied, tossing his shirt who knows where and leaning back into the counter. Derek gave a pleased growl and leaned forward, wielding the cream covered whisk as he examined Stiles. The kitchen had been pretty warm before Stiles had started baking, and all the moving around with the added heat from the stove had him coated in a fair amount of sweat.

 

Derek glanced up to Stiles, then lifted up the whisk and dragged a line of cream from the center of Stiles chest to just above of belly button. The cream was cold, making him shiver, and he could feel it melting against his skin almost as soon as it touched. Derek leaned in, though, before it could melt too much, following the trail from the bottom up. It seemed to take him forever, the cream staining Derek's lips and tongue white as he took his time cleaning Stiles up.

 

Derek let the cream gather up in his open mouth, until he reached the very top of the line. He winked at Stiles – winked, dear god, Stiles was going to die early – and leaned in to press their mouths together, sharing the cream and the taste of Stiles between them as they kissed.

 

“What. No. this. _What_.”

 

Derek pulled back, licking his lips and they both turned and looked into the doorway to see Scott there, looking like he'd just seen either Big Foot or the Apocalypse. The grocery bag he had in his hand fell to the floor with a thump and Scott remembered he'd asked Scott to pick him up some cherries and chocolate from the store.

 

“Heyyy... Scotty...”

 

Scott just stood there, still not looking entirely sure whether he should cry or spontaneously combust. Stiles elbowed Derek and the alpha smirked, waving with the whisk. “Scott.”

 

Scott stared for a few moments more, then threw his hands up in the air and retreated, the sound of the door slamming echoing after him.

 

Derek turned back toward him, then, neither of them saying a word or moving until the alpha reached up to bump the whisk against Stiles lips and dive back in.

 

...Scott was just going to have to deal.   

**Author's Note:**

> Also, I have a tumblr now! :D I mostly reblog stupid stuff and TW stuff. Buuuut I'm gonna start saying when I update fics so if you want to keep up on that (or like stupid stuff) here's my [page](http://rarajoeyanna.tumblr.com/).


End file.
